Reeh
Return to Species *Return to Table of Contents The reeh live on the galactic rim and are feared by the entire Spiral. The Croma Wall supposedly keeps them from entering the inner Spiral, but the mighty Croma aren't what they once were, and the Wall appears to work to reeh advantage. We know from book 5 Croma Venture that the Croma Wall has retreated, allowing the reeh to swallow the Corbi worlds. Descriptions *synthetic-organic combination: "The hand came off, and she peered at the bone and arteries within, arrayed like a surgeon’s training model. Filament sparkled, inorganic and numerous... She dropped the hand and went back to...” (CV-22) *reeh have messed with their own genetic code, so their original physiology is unknown (RS -26) *" More bodies, this time several reeh—long, angular heads, skeletal arms and full of holes, just how Trace liked them. There was not much blood on the shiny white floor, and that was so dark red it was nearly black. Not a biological oddity, Trace was sure—an engineered one, thousands of years in the making. Like their horrid creations, reeh were not what they’d once been." (RS-26) *"a reeh, black-eyed with its elongated skull, glaring down on them" (RS-29) *Major Thakur sees "a big-jawed face, teeth prominent, making a lower-face snout that was vaguely reptilian. But the eyes were all advanced sentience, jet black and without iris... Sard had no irises. Krim hadn’t either. And hacksaws had no eyes, just optical sensors. Species without irises were trouble, the report had said." (CV-22) *”Trace knew that in reeh, and most of their slaves, those biomechanoid attachments extended within the wearer’s body, fully integrating organic and machine exterior.” (RS-4) *”Its face plate was half-off, a pointed, insect-like thing, or like the snout of a dog. Trace put her rifle into it and fired repeatedly, blasting dark blood and gore about the helmet as the suit jerked, and lay still.“ (RS-28) *Some similarity between Reeh and Alo: "Trace grabbed the reeh’s limp arm, and examined the armour. There was a join at the wrist, and she inserted her kukri and sliced. Bone cracked, and she gave the wrist another couple of accurate whacks. The hand came off, and she peered at the bone and arteries within, arrayed like a surgeon’s training model. Filament sparkled, inorganic and numerous. She’d read this classified report too, about the alo. Micro-filament, neither organic nor inorganic, made of intermediate carbon-based materials, reaching through the limbs to provide a sensory and coordination boost to hands and fingers....Alo took it to a whole other level. And now she’d become perhaps the first human ever to see with her own eyes that the Reeh did the same. She dropped the hand and went back to...” (CV-22) Criminal History *"The reeh were reputed to be frighteningly smart” (CV-20) *practice genetic manipulation and enslavement across reeh space, includibig on Rando (Croma Venture and Rando Splicer) *transform species into attack animals and sentient slaves via genetic modification and control (RS) ** “They’re fucking suicide charging!” Trace was surprised it hadn’t happened earlier, but reeh mind-control ran off a functional network, and that network was presently down.” (Rs-27) *use advanced comms tech that Styx couldn’t easily hack (CV); it's similar to AI tech (RS) *"Perhaps the reeh have previously absorbed an AI race, perhaps survivors from one of the Spiral’s other AI wars. There were many, the Drysine/ Deepynine War was just the last.” (CV-20) **Long ago, the reeh captured a ceephay queen, now about 40,000 years old, and enslaved her to create genetic modifications (RS-13, 15, 29) *"Surely this, unknown to most of the Spiral, was the most dangerous species in the galaxy. And now Phoenix, on behalf of all humanity, had just picked a fight with it.” CV-20 Professor Romki: “All of reeh civilisation appears to be built around genetic manipulation. It’s their primary technology, and it seems both indigenous and ingenious. If the croma and corbi tales about what reeh have done to the occupied peoples in their space… well, the scale of the tragedy is beyond comprehension." (CV) Category:Species